My Trip
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Each Smasher takes a trip to any place in the world and returns one week later, but influenced tremendously by the people and how they act. Slight yaoi and yuri later.
1. Pit

# My Trip #  
This is just a story that described all of the Smashers time and how they were influenced by whatever place I decide. I won't have an exact update schedule or anything, just whenever I finish one. This is ment to be somewhat humorous, so sorry if you don't laugh at all. My sense humor is sometimes hard to understand. There will be some pairings in here as well, like my beloved Snake/Link and maybe Marth/Roy or even Samus/Zelda

Before I start, let me say this. Feel free to suggest to be places and characters to go to those places. You can PM me if you want for how you want the chapter to go. These aren't intended to be too incredibly long, but that's okay if it turns out a little longer than what I'd prefer.

zZz

Person: Pit

Place: Los Angeles, California

"Everyone, Pit's back!" a blonde princess shouted.

Everyone gathered into the giant living room and watched as their angel friend walked into the room.

With a swish.

A sassy, super-flamboyant swish of his hips. His skin was orange, his hair was huge, and he was wearing makeup. The same sentence left every Smasher's mouths.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"What happened to me? What the hell are you talking about? I'm fuckin' perfect, that's what P!nk told me. Wait, did I gain weight? Am I fat? Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that carb! B-r-b, gotta do something!"

The angel ran our of the room and returned within mere seconds, looking terrible.

"Pit, did you just..." Link asked horrifically.

"Babe, don't even ask. Yes he did." Snake confirmed with a look of disgust on his face, and he'd seen a lot of nasty things.

The angel sat down on one of the bean bags and crossed his legs. Just as Zelda was about to ask him how his trip in the real world was, a noise rang out.

"Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots , shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Everybody!"

"Hold up Zellie girrrlll, Jesus*, the Mexican I hooked up with, is calling."

Pit ran out of the room once more and left everyone with a look of disbelief on their faces. One, Pit was gay? And two, he was a slut? He was only gone for a week!

"Well," Snake started in a low voice, "I've got a new drinking game that will either get you killed or in a coma for years. Each time that song goes "shots" you take a shot,"

zZz

Well, now we know Pit's a stereotypical white girl when returning from California.

* In case you didn't know, and if you didn't I've got news for you, it's pronounced Hay-Zeus. Pit's boyfriend is not Jesus Christ, I assure you.

Till next time! 


	2. Fox Miami, FL

# My Trip #  
"Visitor!"

Each Smasher took their places in the room. Who was their visitor?

An admiring chirp and howl sounded from across the room as the guest walked inside the room. The women knew who it was immediately, but everyone else was clueless.

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" Wolf asked as he approached the vixen with an eyebrow raised and his hand on that firm ass.

Smack!

Wolf sported red fur on his cheek in the shape of a paw, which looked rather weird to be honest, and snarled at the bird who was laughing because of it.

"Hey baby, I like it rough and all, but don't you think it's a little early for this?"

The vixen responded in an angry yet sexy Latino accent, "Back off Husky, I am so out your league. Go do me a favor and get me some iced tea with one spritz of lemon. Don't you dare let me find one god damn seed or I will cut your ass with these claws. They aren't just for show you know!"

Completely out of character, the wolf immediately went to perform the task assigned to him by the beauty. Falco figured he'd be able to get this lady's attention; he was known as a ladies man back home.

Or so his ego told him.

The blue bird approached the vixen and grasped her paw, leaving a soft peck on it.

Only to be kicked into face with her pointy stiletto heel.

"Ow, you prick! Are you so dumb that you used that disgustingly large beak to fucking peck my beautiful paw?! You've got three seconds to get the hell away from me before I snap!"

The pilot scrambled away from the vixen and ran off to who knows where, while Wolf brought in the requested drink.

"Here you are darling!"

The vixen snatched the tea and took a sip while Peach asked questions and expertly holding back her laughter.

"Hello sweetie! Are we worthy of knowing your name?'

The vixen's features softened momentarily at Peach as she dumped the drink on Wolf, "It sucks ass. Too much lemon, dick. Get out of my vision allowance before I cut your wolf dick off."

She laughed wickedly as he ran off holding his jewels and turned back to the blonde princess.

"Sorry about that sweetie-pie. I'm just so tired of horny pricks beneath me trying to tap this. My name is Foxxi."

Foxxi took her seat next to Peach and Samus and folded one leg over the other.

"Well then, Foxxi, what are you doing here?" Samus asked, red in the face. She'd been holding her breath for three minutes now and just began breathing again.

"Because I live here, duh." Foxxi replied lazily as she took out a nail file.

"How the hell do you live here, if we've never seen you before? I'm sure sure I'd remember you..." Snake said with an... Odd tone.

"Trust me sexy, I'd remember you too." Foxxi said with a wink.

While Link's eyes widened and he stormed away, Snake facepalmed. He went after the enraged and jealous man, leaving everyone else to laugh and question Foxxi.

"What do you mean you live here?" Ike asked.

"I mean that I live here, dumbass! I've been living here for god knows how many years! Shit, you'd think you'd remember the woman that was part of the original twelve!"

As the women finally let their laughter totally free, everyone else gasped.

"I totally forgot Fox went to Miami!" Marth exclaimed.

"Hey! It's Foxxi, you dumb bitch!"

"Fox-er, Foxxi- Why are you... Uh... A vixen now?" Pit asked, back to hois normal self.

"Girl, when I was on the beautiful beaches I started thinking about my life. It fucking sucked. So I made some changes. I got men after me, not the rich and handsome ones I'm after though, I'm beautiful, and I'm an amazing person. Catch ya later, gotta go check my Twitter, update a status on Facebook, and take some pics for my Instagram. Ta-ta!"

The vixen strutted out and held "her" purse close to her, as if she was paranoid of being mugged. While Foxxi left the room, you could hear yelling from outside.

"Babe, I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up, you horny prick! Get the hell away from me before I take the Master Sword, turn it sideways, and shove it up your candy ass to violently rape you!"

Samus blinked, "Three new rules. Rule number one, don't piss Link off. Rule number two, don't piss Link off. Rule number three, don't forget rules one and two." 


	3. You Carolinaman!

# My Trip #  
"Hey guys, Sonic's back!"

Each Smasher crowded themselves into the living room. Judging by the things that had happened to Pit and Fox, this had to be good.

"Hey y'all, how's it bee-in?" a loud voice with a heavy country accent rang out.

Not a single Smasher said a word.

"What's wrong, y'all forgot how to tawk?"

"No, we're just speechless. It feels like it's been forever, bud!" Snake joked. Link was going to kick his ass for it, but it was totally going to be worth it in the long run.

"Aw, I never thought I'd see the day ol' Snakey-boy would like meh!"

The soldier opened his mouth to speak, but Samus beat him to it, "How was your trip, partner?"

"It was great! I was sitting in me ol' lawn chair, watchin' NASCAR and drinkin' beeeer! It was hot as hell out dere, but Juney-bug won so I cared as much as a redneck on New Years!"

"NASCAR? Did you go watch a race yourself? Or just on the television?" Zelda asked politely; she wasn't a jackass like her friends.

"Shoo, 'course I did! 'Ell I even went the extra mile and raced with 'em!"

The whole room said in unison, "You raced in NASCAR race?!"

"Yup. But I didn't race in a car." the hedgehog beamed.

"Wait, you mean you-"

"'Ell yeah! What are you, a South Carolinaman? I raced on my own two feet. And guess what? I won!"

Sonic started dancing around the place and took a trophy out of nowhere. A lot of the Smashers seemed to be able to do that...

"If it's this bad with Sonic in the south, " Snake started, "let's not send Peach down there."

cQc

Yes, I know there are spelling errors and such. It was intentional to show off the way Sonic was speaking. 


End file.
